Jalan
by putihbiru
Summary: "Nanti temani aku ke mall, ya?"/ "Myeon, kok, mobilnya tidak dijalankan?"/ "Ini kan, masih daerah dekat rumahku."/ "Ke arah kanan dari perempatan itu!"/ SuLay-JoonXing fanfiction genderswitch fanfiction. DLDR.


SuLay

.

.

.

Jalan

.

.

.

Warning: Genderswitch fanfiction, OOC, abal, ga jelas, bahasa belum baku, garing, dan banyak kesalahan penulisan, tanda baca, dan lainnya.

.

.

.

Aku harap bayak yang suka:)

.

.

.

"Xing?"

"Iya, Joon?"

Kini Joonmyeon dan Yixing berada di dalam mobil pribadi milik Joonmyeon. Tadi, Joonmyeon mengajak sang gadis pergi ke sebuah restaurant baru yang ada di dekat rumah Yixing.

Joonmyeon yang memegang kemudi menoleh sebentar, "Nanti temani aku ke mall, ya?"

"Uh, untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk mama."

"Oh, untuk mama. Ok, siap," jawab Yixing disertai dimple manisnya.

Jika saja tangannya tidak menyetir dan matanya tidak harus fokus ke jalanan, ingin rasanya Joonmyeon mencubit pipi tunangannya itu. Uh, Joonmyeon gemas.

Jalanan yang sepi membuat mobil mewah Joonmyeon melaju dengan cepat. Mobil mewahnya sudah ada di depan sebuah restaurant yang memang baru Yixing lihat.

"Ini tempatnya, Joon?" tanya Yixing saat mesin mobil sudah mati. Gadis cantik itu masih memperhatikan bangunan di sampingnya.

"Iya, Sayang. Ayo, aku sudah pesan tempatnya!" ucap Joonmyeon antusias.

Joonmyeon keluar mendahului kekasihnya. Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah pintu Yixing. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka pintu tersebut dan terulur mengajak. "Ayo!"

Yixing menyambut uluran tangan Joonmyeon. Lalu mereka berdua memasuki restaurant dengan lengan yang bergandengan.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai makannya, Sayang?" tanya Joonmyeon sebelum meminum minumannya.

Yixing mengangguk sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu yang tersedia. Setelahnya, Joonmyeon memanggil pelayan untuk membayar tagihan—tak lupa dengan tipnya.

"Ayo, Xingie Sayang~" Joonmyeon membukakan pintu samping kemudi.

Saat Joonmyeon sudah berada di belakang kemudi, ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya kembali. Namun, setelah beberapa menit, Joonmyeon belum juga menjalankan mobilnya.

"Myeon, kok, mobilnya tidak dijalankan?"

"Aku... Lupa jalan ke mall, Xing. Hehe."

"Aduh, Myeon... Ini kan, masih daerah dekat rumahku. Masa kamu tidak hafal?"

"Bukan begitu, Sayang. Aku lupa, bukan tidak hafal."

Joonmyeon menyunggingkan senyum tanpa dosanya.

Sementara Yixing memajukan bibirnya.

"Yasudah, aku tunjukkan jalannya," ucap Yixing masih dengan bibirnya yang maju.

Joonmyeon terkekeh melihat kekasihnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia menjalankan mobilnya. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan mood kekasihnya.

"Setelah ini, ke arah mana, Sayang?" tanya Joonmyeon saat melihat perempatan tak jauh di depannya.

Yixing yang sedari tadi merajuk, menolehkan pandangannya, "Aish, Joonmyeon!"

"Maaf, Sayang. Aku benar-benar lupa," jawab Joonmyeon.

"Ke arah kanan dari perempatan itu!"

"Jangan marah, Sayang. Nanti cantiknya pudar, loh."

Yixing mendelik, "Apa sih, Joonmyeon?"

Muka Yixing memerah. Namun, itu tak bertahan lama karena di depan mereka ada pertigaan. Iya, pertigaan. Pasti Joonmyeon akan ber—

"Ke arah mana lagi, Xing?"

—tanya. Tuh, kan. Yixing yang berbunga-bunga menjadi kesal.

"Belok kiri, Myeon..." Yixing berusaha sabar.

"Kau ini lupa atau tidak tahu jalan, sih?" lanjut Yixing.

"Sepertinya aku tak tahu jalan.

"

"Aish, tadi kau bilang kau lupa, Myeon."

Setelahnya, mereka hanya diam. Si lelaki tahu kalau gadis di sampingnya sedang kesal.

Saat mobil sudah memasuki parkiran mall, Yixing berniat berjalan mendahului Joonmyeon saat mesin mobil sudah mati.

Benar saja. Yixing langsung membuka pintu saat suara kunci mobil terdengar.

Joonmyeon yang melihat Yixing seperti itu segera mengunci kembali mobilnya dan menyusul tunangannya. "Sayang, jangan marah, dong."

Yixing masih diam.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Tadi kau bilang tak tahu, Sekarang kau bilang lupa lagi. Apa yang kau tahu, Joon?"

"Aku tahunya jalan menuju hatimu... "

"Apa sih, Joonmyeon?" tanya Yixing. Mukanya memerah. Langkahnya dipercepat.

"Benar, Sayang," jawab Joonmyeon menyamai langkah Yixing.

"Apa maumu, sih, Myeon? Aish!" Muka Yixing tambah memerah. Ia tundukkan kepalanya, malu. Langkahnya semakin cepat. Yah, tanpa tujuan, sih.

"Aku? Aku maunya kamu. Hehe," jawab Joonmyeon meraih tangan si gadis, "jangan marah lagi, ya. Sudah kubilang, kan, nanti cantiknya pudar, loh."

Kini Joonmyeon menuntun Yixing menuju suatu tempat. Yixing masih menunduk, namun mengikuti kemana Joonmyeon melangkah.

Saat sudah bisa mengontrol rona di pipinya, ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Gadis itu bingung. Kenapa Joonmyeon membawanya ke toko perhiasan?

"Joonmyeon, buat apa kita ke sini?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Membeli sesuatu untuk mama."

"Dalam rangka apa? Mama, kan, baru saja kau belikan perhiasan kemarin."

"Siapa bilang mamaku yang akan kubelikan perhiasan?"

"Maksudmu?" Yixing memegang lengan Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk mama. Mama dari anak-anakku nanti."

Dan sekali lagi, Yixing dibuat merona parah oleh gombalan Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

Hehe, aku balik lagi. Gimana? Garing banget, ya?

Maaf banget, ff ini ga jelas banget ㅠㅠ

Sebenernya, aku masih US, tapi mau banget publish ff. Aku minta doa'anya, ya, yang terbaik.

Makasih untuk yang udah mau baca...

Kritik, saran, dan tentunya review-nya ditunggu~

Jangan kapok baca ff-ku, ya...


End file.
